


Doped in the Best Way

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Spock is drugged. He is very Serious when drugged.Or: Bones is tired of dealing with this shit.





	

 

“Wait, Jim, don’t go in there.”

“Bones, like hell you’re going to keep me from checking on my first officer! He nearly fucking died! Most of his organs were lying on the fucking ground! I’m going in there!”

“No, Jim, you don’t understand. He-“

Kirk shoved past him, worry pulling every line of his body taunt as he barreled through the door of Medbay. Hovering over the only occupied biobed, Kirk forced a smile onto his face, “Hey, Spocko. How’re you feeling?”

Bones followed him in, folding his arms across his chest as he stood on the other side of the bed.

Spock opened his eyes slowly, brow furrowing just slightly as he began to work out where he was.

“Jim.”

This time his smile was not forced, “Yeah, hey, I’m here. How do you feel?”

“Jim. Are you aware that you are pretty? Very, very pretty.”

Groaning, Bones threw his hands in the air and walked away, “I tried to warn you!”

Jim just stared at the Vulcan.

“What?”

“Your eyes are an incredibly bright shade of cerulean. They are enchanting.”

Jim gaped, “What?”

Spock did not answer, merely stretching a hand out to comb his fingers through Jim’s hair, “And your hair is very soft. Soft like a, like a, a sehlat.”

Glancing across the room to where Bones had disappeared into his office in a huff, Jim tried his best not to laugh, “Really?”

“Like a sehlat prowling through the Forge. I had a sehlat once. His name was I’Chaya. He was a good sehlat. Good sehlat, good sehlat….We should marry.”

Blue eyes widened even further, and Nurse Chapel working in the back of the room abruptly shut a drawer and left.

“We-uh-what?”

“I will name our children when we are married. You may suggest names. We will have two girls and two boys. I will be willing to negotiate upon whether they are human or Vulcan, but I will name them. They shall have good names.”

“Uh, really? That’s…That’s good.”

And suddenly Jim understood what Bones had been trying to save him from. If he laughed now, laughed as Spock began to explain the logic behind cuddling, he might actually be killed. There probably wasn’t much of a chance that Bones would rescue him now.

“And the endorphins are yet another benefit to health. It is important to have such contact, especially for humans.”

Pulling a chair over without disturbing the hand still absentmindedly running through his hair, Jim hid a smile behind his hand. He hadn’t realized Spock and he were going to get married.

“Our plates should be stacked in the middle of the cupboard as they will likely be used the most out of the rest of our dishware. The glasses will go to the left. They will all be green.”

Jim stayed like that for what must have been over half-an-hour until Spock rather suddenly fell asleep.

 

Bones scowled at him for the rest of the week.

Spock didn’t speak to him except in purely work-related situations. 

Well, Spock didn’t speak to him until Jim proposed to him. Then they spoke a lot.

Bones scowled at them both for another week. (But Jim suspected that was just because of the graphic details he’d forced on his lucky best friend. Really, it wasn’t every day that people got to hear about amazing Vulcan sex.)  



End file.
